


The Bed

by Maknatuna



Series: Three Times Sam Winchester Misunderstood Things And One Time He Kind Of Didn't [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknatuna/pseuds/Maknatuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another funny incident at the motel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bed

After the previous incident at the motel, Sam had insisted on getting separate rooms. Dean was very confused about it but did not argue. That's how he and Cas ended up sharing a room.

Exactly at 3 am Sam Winchester woke up startled. Disturbing sounds were coming from the next room, where his older brother and their ex angelic friend were sleeping. Well, had to be sleeping anyway.

Sam sat up in his bed and listened, sleep finally left him.

Someone panted heavily and groaned.

"Dean… Dean I can't."

"Yes you can, come on Cas!"

Sam heard his brother's growling.

More panting and shuffling.

"You are not doing it right, Cas!"

"Really? I think you are doing it wrong!"

"Shut up, Cas!"

Sam strained his ears as something rustled and hit the floor. "Clothes. They are naked!" Sam's mind was imagining disturbing images of his brother and the angel in obscene poses.

"Dean, why don't you listen to me?"

"I am listening, feathery brains!"

"Then push harder!"

Sam's face turned scarlet red and he buried it into his hands.

"I am pushing, Cas! I am PU-SHING! How much harder do you want me to push?"

And that's when something banged against the wall that was separating their rooms.

"Yes, finally," Castiel moaned.

"Yeah babe! There, that's it! That's it!" Dean yelled happily and banging repeated.

Sam could not take it anymore. The images of naked Dean and Castiel doing dirty things just raped his mind and he jumped out of his bed dressing hurriedly and running outside of the motel to sleep in the Impala.

Meanwhile Castiel helped Dean move the hunter's heavy bed away from the window from which the cold air was sneaking into the room disturbing Dean's sleep.

"Thanks, Cas," Dean grinned at his friend before crawling into bed.

"But you're still a baby, now without a trench coat," the hunter smacked Castiel's ass and ducked under the covers laughing.


End file.
